(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of baggage. More particularly, this invention pertains to a piece of baggage comprising a retractable identification card holder. The retractable identification card holder allows people to easily identify a particular person or entity associated with a piece of baggage when desired, by extending the retractable identification card holder therefrom. Furthermore, when otherwise desired, the identification card holder can be retracted substantially back into the piece of baggage so as not to detract from the aesthetic appearance of the piece of baggage.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Providing identification cards on articles of baggage for purposes of associating such articles with particular persons is well known in the art of baggage. As a result, many types of baggage are manufactured and sold with means to allow people to secure identification cards directly to such baggage.
Traditional means for securing identification cards to baggage include the use of identification card holders (or simply xe2x80x9cluggage tagsxe2x80x9d as they are often referred to) that are loosely attached to a piece of baggage via a chain, strap, or other similarly flexible means. Such loosely attached identification card holders may simply pass through a perforation made in an identification card or can include a device, such as a sleeve having a transparent cover, that protects the identification card in some manner.
Yet other types of baggage comprise identification card holders that are directly attached thereto in a manner such that the holders remain fixed in orientation relative to the baggage. Some of such identification card holders also include means for protecting identifications cards held therein. Additionally, some baggage include means, such as a shroud of opaque material or other such devices, to conceal some or all of an identification card when such identification card is not in use.
Despite the various types of prior art identification card holders, the inventors of the present invention have appreciated a need for a means of securing an identification card to a piece of baggage in a manner in which the identification card can be quickly and easily observed when desired, yet which allows people to easily conceal the identification from sight when otherwise desired. In light of their appreciation, the inventor""s have developed-the device and method that are the subject matter of the present invention.
The present invention pertains to a piece of baggage that is provided with a retractable identification card holder that slides into and out of a receptacle and a method of using the same. When substantially retracted from the piece of baggage; the identification holder is able to clearly display an identification card that has been secured thereto. At other times, the identification card holder can be retracted into the receptacle where it remains concealed from view and where it does not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the piece of baggage.
In general, a piece of baggage in accordance with the invention comprises a shell, a receptacle, and an identification card holder. The shell at least substantially encloses an internal volume that is configured and adapted to house articles for transportation. The receptacle is operatively connected to the shell in a manner such that the receptacle is generally fixed in orientation relative to the shell. The identification card holder is shaped and dimensioned to hold an identification card in a fixed orientation relative to the holder and is attached to the receptacle in a manner such that the holder cannot easily be detached from the receptacle, but such that the holder is also selectively and alternatively movable between a retracted position and an extended position relative to the receptacle. Additionally, the receptacle is configured and adapted to house the holder in a manner such that the holder is substantially concealed from the environment surrounding the shell when the holder is in the retracted position and such that an identification card being held by the holder will be substantially visible from the environment surrounding the shell when such a card is held by the holder and the holder is in the extended position.
The preferred method of using the piece of baggage in accordance with the invention pertains to a method of identifying a person associated with a piece baggage. In general, the method comprises providing the piece of baggage described above and providing an identification card having indicia that provides identification information pertaining to a person associated with the piece of baggage. The method further comprises securing the identification card to the identification card holder in a manner such that the identification card is fixed in orientation relative to the holder and grasping the identification card holder and moving the holder from the retracted position to the extended position. Finally, the method yet further comprises identifying the person associated with the piece baggage via the identification information provided on the identification card with the identification card secured to the identification card holder and with the identification card holder being in the extended position relative to the receptacle of the piece of baggage.